1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of soldering electronic components using hand-held soldering irons, and tips for such soldering irons of the type having a chisel-type shape.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of soldering tips of differing sizes and shapes are known for use with soldering irons; see, for example, TIP CATALOG FOR SENSATEMP SYSTEMS, PACE, Inc., Feb. 19, 1992. These tips, which are usually plated with iron, are usually tinned with solder for producing a soldered joint. However, these tips can hold only a limited amount of solder so that the solder will run out after only a few joints are formed, and solder will have to be reapplied to the tip. On the other hand, if too much solder is applied to the tip, it will drip off when the tip is positioned to solder. Furthermore, there is no way to control the amount of solder that will flow from the tip, so that, when more than a minimal quantity of solder is on the tip, there is a tendency for too much solder to be applied in a way that creates solder bridges between adjacent joints, and a solder connection between two separate joints forms a short.
Numerous instances of the use of hollow solder-containing tips are known in the art, as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,905,799 to De Rugeris, 3,003,049 to Thomas, 3,580,462 to Vanyi, 4,648,545 Polckemann, 4,699,308 to Wigley et al., and 4,936,501 to Babarinier. However, for the most part, these devices are not well suited to use in soldering electrical components since the tips cannot be appropriately shaped and they, also, would be prone to the creation of solder bridges between adjacent connections. Still further, the solder-containing tips of the soldering irons are not designed as interchangeable tips that can be used with other, existing soldering irons as a replacement tip.
Thus, there is a need for a soldering tip which will have an increased solder-carrying capacity but which will not be prone to the formation of solder bridges between adjacent connections.